Services
by Untitledx2
Summary: Picture this, a noticeboard, and in the middle, there is a stack of business cards. Anyone can take one of these cards, except for those under 15, and over 60 years of age, because they are either too young, or too old to have sex.
1. The Noticeboard

**Title: Services**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Rating: MA for sexual themes**

**Summary: Picture this, a noticeboard, and in the middle, there is a stack of business cards. Anyone can take one of these cards, except for those under 15, and over 60 years of age, because they are either too young, or too old to have sex.**

Picture this, a noticeboard, and in the middle, there is a stack of business cards. Anyone can take one of these cards, except for those under 15, and over 60 years of age, because they are either too young, or too old to have sex.

And look, here comes a 5th year Ravenclaw girl now. She takes a card, _Want a good time? Contact Ron Weasley. This strapping young lad can be found in the Gryffindor Common Room, the kitchens, or you could just owl him telling him where to meet you. ;)_.

"Ron Weasley? Gross!" And so the card is flung aside.

* * *

"I had a great night last night!" A Ravenclaw 7th year told her friends in their respective Common Room. "Dean Thomas is _great_ in the sack!"

"How did _you_ bed Dean?" The 5th year girl from earlier asked.

"By those cards on all the noticeboards, the kind I told you to get one of." The 7th year said rolling her eyes.

"But it said Ron Weasley!"

"He sets you up with Harry, Dean, Seamus or Neville."

"Oh…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley was sitting in his dormitory flicking through the appointment cards, organizing the boys' schedule for the weekend, also known as tomorrow.

"Dean, you're getting up at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning mate, Lavender needs a wake-up call. Seamus, you're lucky, you can sleep till midday, when Hannah Abbott wants a comfy screw at 1." Ron said to the anxiously waiting four.

"Damn, I wanted Lavender!" Seamus said, "I heard she puts out well."

"Luck mate, luck." Dean grinned.

"Okay, Neville, you're getting a 3 p.mer, Luna Lovegood… You might be there for a while… Or so I've heard."

"Or found out yourself, ay Ron?" Harry laughed making Ron's ears go red.

"Harry, you have Ginn– WHAT? MY SISTER! Oh no, no, no, no, you're _NOT_ gunna sleep with _my sister_!" Ron shouted, Dean giggles, Neville does too, and Seamus just bursts out laughing, while Ron and Harry look at each other stunned.

"But think about it, Ron…" Giggle, "Wouldn't you rather-" Another giggle, "Her sleeping with your best mate, rather than some random?"

"Harry! Tomorrow, 6 p.m. you're fucking my sister!"

"Whatever…" Harry says diving under the covers of his bed so his dorm mates wouldn't see his red face. Ginny wasn't the one he wanted… It was –

"Harry! C'mon, we're going to dinner!" Seamus called opening the door. Harry calmed himself and joined his workmates/friends.

* * *

**A/N okay, that's the first chapter of this wonderful sex story, Sevices. We, the writers of this just thought we'd tell you, there are two of us, as our name suggests, we hope you enjoy our stories.**


	2. Pre Preparation

**Title: Services**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Rating: MA**

**Summary: Picture this, a noticeboard, and in the middle, there is a stack of business cards. Anyone can take one of these cards, except for those under 15, and over 60 years of age, because they are either too young, or too old to have sex.

* * *

**

"Harry! C'mon, we're going to dinner!" Seamus called opening the door. Harry calmed himself and joined his workmates/friends.

* * *

That dinner was a nervous one. Dean was looking at Lavender, and seemed to be becoming quite stimulated. Seamus was glancing over at the Hufflepuff table and shuddering in disgust, and Harry and Ron were looking at Ginny with mild confusion.

"Do you suppose Ginny's still a virgin?" Harry asked timidly.

"She better bloody be, otherwise I'm gunna seriously injure the guy who took away her innocence." Ron snarls. Harry's eyes seem to pop.

"And if she is, and I take it…"

"Oh, that's fine mate. You're not diseased." Ron said calmly flicking his wand and muttering under his breath, "_de waarheid onder de huid_." Harry glowed green for a moment. "Yep, you're safe, no STD's or anything else for you."

"I'm glad you trust me so much…" Harry said sarcastically.

"Look Ginny, Twelve O'clock." Dean muttered under his breath. Ginny walked over slowly and sat right next to Harry she placed her hand on Harry's knee and raised it higher and higher till he became erect. Ginny whispered in his ear.

"There is plenty more where that came from, see you at 6pm tomorrow Harry." She took her hand away from his privates and walked away slowly.

Ron takes out the four small cards in his pocket and checks all of them for places to do it. "Dean, Lavender will be in her bed, she'll be in the Common Room to sneak you up there though. Seamus, Hannah will be in the Prefect Bathrooms. Neville, Luna's in the Library, and Harry, Ginny will be in Class Room 235…" Ron breathes to his workers/friends.

"235? The Dungeons?" Neville asks.

"Kinky… She's gunna want chains and whips…" Seamus winked.

"_Who's_ going to want chains and whips, Seamus?" Hermione asked.

"Harry… umm... You better bloody where a condom." Ron said while pushing away his unfinished dinner plate.

This was a first for Ron; for once in his life he wasn't hungry. Hermione sighs and walks away.

"Oh good one, Ron." Harry says.

"What?" Ron said with a confused look on his face.

"Never mind Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yea, sure, fine, never better." Ron added.

"Are you sure you want me to sleep with Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ron said.

"Really?"

"Yea, course." Ron said, got up from the table and walked off.

* * *

Once Harry had gotten up to the common room he noticed a familiar face sitting alone in the corner all by herself. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Haven't seen much of you lately." Hermione's bitter voice came across to him.

"Haven't seen much of you either." Harry continued.

"Oh what's that meant to mean?" Hermione snapped and looked him dead straight in the eye.

"Nothing." Harry stopped.

"So any good screws lately?" Hermione said once again sounding sour.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's wrong." Hermione said plain, clear and loud; making a few heads turn.

"Hermione keep your voice down. I use protection and all."

"Oh… so that makes its alright then?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione…" Harry was cut off.

"Don't you Hermione me… let me hear you say that what you are doing is right." Hermione demanded.

"Hermione…" Harry's plea was again cut off.

"You know what Harry; do whatever you like you're a big boy now." Hermione said as she got up and walked up to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

Harry opened the door to his dormitory and saw all the boys getting ready for tomorrows events.

"Neville, here you can use this rubdown cream for a witch that finds it hard to orgasm. You see Ron has told us a lot about Luna." Dean said formally.

"So? How are ya gunna set up, guys?" Harry asks.

"Well… I'm gunna leave Lav to set up, I mean, it _is_ her bed…" Dean grins.

"I'm gunna make the bathrooms all pretty; I'll be waiting in the water." Seamus winks.

"I can't do much at the library, except block off the area and glamour it, so I _could_ make it comfier, less dusty, etcetera, etcetera." Neville smiles slightly.

"I'll go kinky… Whips, chains, everything." Harry smirks. "I hope she likes it…" He adds as an afterthought. Dean's eyes flicker and he grins a bit differently.

"Kinky requires an audience…" He mutters to himself. "And I know just the person…"

Harry closed the door and laid back in his bed listing to all the sexual conversation that was going on between all the boys and was thinking about the conversation that he had just had with Hermione. He thought how good her hair smelled and how she had grown over the holidays. She is now sixteen and she has bloomed like a rose. Harry thought about all of her curves in all the right places and her smile, no one has that smile. When Harry thought of Hermione he rapidly became excited; _"How can I become so excited to different kinda people?"_ He thought. At this moment Ron ripped open the curtain.

"Harry…" Ron stopped in his tracks and Harry quickly covered up his lump in his pants.

"Oi… Do you ever knock?" Harry jumped.

"It's a curtain Harry; and besides, how do I know that you're getting it off in your bed?" Ron giggled.

"I wasn't 'Getting it off' I don't do that shit." Harry said surprised as his erection went down.

"Mmm… Ok Harry." Ron said sarcastically.

"I don't." Harry persuaded.

"Ok… look here are some condoms ok." Ron said showing Harry the protection.

"It's ok Ron I have protection." Harry said.

"Well I bought these for you." Ron continued.

"Truly Ron I have some right in this draw." Harry said pointing to his bedside table.

"Take the fucking condoms will ya?" Ron projected.

"Ok mate, alright." Harry agreed and took them.

"Thanks… … … … I'd feel more safe… well you know." Ron said while he was looking down.

"Yea… I know mate." Harry said and got up off the bed and gave Ron a brotherly hug.

* * *

**A/N second installment of Services. We hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review.**


	3. Services

**Title: Services**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Rating: MA - WARNING! there are sex scenes, H/G.**

**Summary: Picture this, a noticeboard, and in the middle, there is a stack of business cards. Anyone can take one of these cards, except for those under 15, and over 60 years of age, because they are either too young, or too old to have sex.

* * *

**

"Ouch." Dean yelled at the top of his voice; waking up all his workmates for the day.

"Dean, do you always have to be so bloody noisy every time you wake up?" Ron snapped. While Harry, Seamus and Neville moaned and grunted.

"It's not my fault that Harry left all his things in the middle of the room." Dean continued.

"What?" Harry spoke up.

"All your books and clothes are sitting in a pile, so do you get up me, the person that you should be angry at in Harry." Dean said plain and simple. While Harry had a confused look in his face; he got out of bed and walked to his belongings that were in a pile on the floor. Stunned and shocked he crouched down and looked at them. Some old T shirts and lots of books that he had given Hermione laid before him. Harry put his hand on his head and took a deep breath.

"There not mine." Harry said quietly.

"Don't give us that bullshit Harry; they have your names on it." Dean said calmly as if he was going to pounce on Harry as he still rubbed his foot.

"No well, they were mind but I gave them to…"

"Hermione." Ron said finishing his sentence. The room went quiet for a moment with a few _"Oh's… and damn's."_

"Why did she give them back to you?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know, well I do know, we had a little disagreement that's all." Harry stretched out.

"You!" Dean giggled. "Isn't it meant to be Ron that's in the dog house?" Dean joked.

"Hey." Ron sat up in bed. "She starts it." Dean left the room to do his job and Neville and Seamus fell asleep once again.

"She hates me Ron." Harry said getting up off the floor.

"I am sure doesn't she hate you mate." Ron said. While Harry walked over and sat at the end of Ron's bed.

"You don't understand; I spoke to her last night. After dinner." Harry said while looking Ron in the eye.

"Oh." That's all Ron could say.

"She looked at me with such disgust. It even made me feel sick." Harry buried his head in his hands.

"What did she say?" Ron asked and Harry looked up again.

"She just said that what I am doing is wrong." Harry said.

"Well it is wrong." Ron said.

"What?" Harry stood up.

"Why do you think that I am not a part of this? I don't want to get laid because it's wrong to take advantage of a woman or a girl just because they are horny." Ron said.

"It's not wrong, they ask for it. And beside you are part of it your our manager" Harry voice stated to raise. "It's not like that we go to them and say _"Oh baby I need some banging tonight."_ We don't to that, its not like we force them to have sex, we don't rape them or anything, and if they want us to stop we stop plain and simple." Harry yelled. "So don't give me this bullshit about it being wrong. All I do is sleep around, like a fucking sleaze." Harry turned his back on his best friend.

"Mate… I don't know what to say… You're not a sleaze; you just have sex a lot." Ron said scratching his head trying to find out what to say.

"That makes me a sleaze." Harry said softly.

"Like you said they ask for it, and you take care of them, there are certain things that make you a sleaze, and Harry your not one of them." Ron said.

"Mmm… Ok then why is Hermione so upset with me?" Harry asked as he turned back around.

"Because it hurts her to see you with other people." Ron said shuffling his feet and looking to the ground.

"What is that meant to mean?" Harry asked surprised.

"Oh... I don't know I am going to brekkie, you coming?" Ron quickly cut the conversation and walked out of the room leaving a very confused young man.

* * *

Seamus climbed out of bed at eight-thirty and went to prepare the Prefects Bathroom.

He lit scented ever-burning candles and put them around the bathroom. He placed flowers everywhere; he magicked a soothing song into the air.

By the time he had done that, it was twelve forty-five, so he filled the bathtub up, and slid into the fluffy water.

Just as he resurfaced, he heard Hannah enter, and waited for her to get undressed and join him in the bath.

"Hello, Hannah…" He said huskily. "We're gunna have fun…"

* * *

Neville was the last to wake at two p.m. He got changed and took his book of spells with him to the library. He chose the most secluded and never ventured into spot.

He Glamoured it and set to work cleaning.

It took barely ten minutes to clean, but setting up was hard. He laid out cushions, and draped satin sheets over the books. He scented the air soft lavender.

With five minutes before Luna was due there, he opened the body balm Dean had given him and went to wait for Luna.

"Hello Luna…" He smiled softly.

"Neville." Luna smiled widely. "I heard the boys saying things about me taking a long time to orgasm… It's not true…" She told him.

Neville smiled and as they entered the Glamoured area, closed the balm.

"Ready for a fantastic memory that will last a life time?" Neville murmured.

"You bet…" Luna glowed.

* * *

_If you want to see a certain male getting it on, send their name and yours to Dean Thomas before 5-30 today! No guarantees._

Dean smirks as this notice is shown around to everyone.

Leaning back in his chair in Gryffindor Common Room, he was shocked as owls poured in.

He threw away any letters that said any Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

He threw away all the letters that said they wanted to be with anyone _but_ Harry Potter.

Finally he was left with 20, and 17 were from girls. So they were thrown away, leaving the final three, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

Dean choked on air as he read those three names. Slytherins? Well... It _is_ perfect...

_Blaise Zabini,_

_Congratulations! You have been selected along with two others to go to Classroom 235 at five to six tonight. Make sure no one sees you, or hears you. Do not interact with anyone in the room._

_Dean Thomas._

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Lucky you! You've been chosen to go to Classroom 235 at five to six with two other people. Just make sure you don't interact with anyone. Be quiet, and stay hidden._

_Dean Thomas._

_Severus Snape,_

_Well done, you and two others will be going to Classroom 235 at five to six. Make sure you're not seen or heard. And please don't interact with anyone in the room._

_Dean Thomas._

Smiling to himself, he sent the letters.

* * *

Harry spent most of the day spending time with Hagrid. Hagrid introduced Harry to yet another one of Hagrid's friends' Kingyourpt

He was a Birer; half bird and half tiger. This bored Harry, he didn't want to learn about Birer's he was still hung up on the conversation that he had earlier with Ron. Harry left Hagrid about 4pm in the afternoon to have an early dinner and get ready for the night events.

Harry ate dinner, went to the bathrooms and cleaned up, he used lots of cologne. And actually tried to brush his hair but that didn't work. Before every session with a client Harry would get really nervous but as soon as the women/girl would touch him things would fall straight into place. It was now time to go down and meet Ginny. He walked down to the common room, while he was passing though he noticed Hermione once again in the corner by herself, but this time she was crying. Harry didn't want to walk over to her because he would be late for Ginny. _"You heartless son of a bitch Harry." _He thought but kept on walking.

He reached the Dungeons it was dark with only a few candles burning away that Harry had placed there before hand. Ginny wasn't in sight, Harry took off his jacket and threw it over the nearest statue. He spread himself over the big teachers' desk waiting for his client to arrive. The door opens and a mysterious character walked in all wearing all black.

"Harry." Ginny said in a sexy voice.

"Hi Ginny, so where do you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"Anywhere really." Ginny said.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart panting; Ginny pushed him onto the chair and straddled him.

"This is my night tonight Harry..." She told him huskily. She kissed him again, and pulled back. She nibbled his bottom lip, his earlobe, and bit him sharply on the neck.

She slid onto the floor and suckled at his nipples and placed kisses down his stomach that felt like fire.

"Up!" She demanded and he did so. She was still kneeling in front of him, and he was confused. He was seeing Hermione, how could that be?

Ginny smirked as she tugged the g-string of Harry's down, over his arousal, and to the ground "Shit!" Someone hissed, but neither Harry nor Ginny heard them. Ginny didn't say anything, just pulled Harry's hips to the chair and took him in her mouth eagerly.

Harry tried his hardest not to come so quick, but he couldn't. Not while he was thinking of perfect pink lips, beautiful brown eyes, a voice that could be warm and icy all at once. He came thinking of her.

"Good boy Harry..." Ginny said bringing Harry back to reality. "Won't you help me, Harry...?" Harry nodded. Ginny sat on him, and he undid the tight top, and let it fall to the ground.

"I want to fuck you..." Harry groaned, grinding his hips up.

He took Ginny's waist and lifted her up. He turned around as she pulled off her last item of clothing, and he put her on the chair. He was so hard by now, and she was so wet, he went straight in with a finger.

Ginny moaned above him, and he couldn't think. "Fuck me, Harry..." A voice that wasn't Ginny's snarled. Harry grinned and took the girl over to the chains on the wall.

He cuffed her wrists into them and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He didn't go slowly, he pounded straight in. There could have been a gasp, and not from either of them, someone else, but it was hard to tell over the ragged breathing of Harry and Ginny.

Ginny started screaming in ecstasy as Harry continued his hard and fast pace. With a last scream of "Harry!" Ginny went limp and Harry came quickly as her muscles tightened around him.

"Fuck, Harry that was so good..." She muttered. "That was amazing Harry, any girl would die to have you as a boyfriend." Ginny said trying to catch her breath. "You're the best I have ever had, and that's telling you something coming from me.

"What is that meant to mean." Harry asked.

"It means you have a big dick, and you really know how to pleasure a woman."

"No." Giggle. "What I meant was, how many people have you had sex with?" Harry said.

"I think that is a really personal question, don't you think?" Ginny said shocked. And Harry just sat there surprised. "A lot." Ginny said plain and simple.

"What do you mean a lot?"

"I have sex with a lot of guys. I started in third year." Ginny said

"With who?" Harry said surprised.

"I don't want to say." Ginny said with her head down.

"Why, is something wrong?" Harry asked he sensed something was wrong.

"No, no. Yes." Ginny cried. "You've been our family friend forever right and I can tell you anything right?" Ginny said tears falling from her eyes.

"Yea Gin, course." Harry said putting his arm around her.

"You're going to hate me." She cried.

"I promise I won't and I promise this will stay between us." Harry reassured her.

"Ok, the person I lost my virginity to was Draco Malfoy." Ginny said putting her head in her hands then looking back up at Harry.

"What, are you mad?" Harry raised his voice.

"I loved him, I still love him, he makes me feel so good and he listens to me. He is the only guy that looks at me." Ginny said

"That's not true."

"It is he is the only guy that can look at me and see straight through me, like I am glass. Like I mean something." She put her head down again. "So after we slept together a couple of times we decide to call it quits cause it would make everything and everyone turn upside down. He is not what people think he is. After this I slept with a few guys trying to get Draco out of my mind, and I thought that if I do it with you cause I liked you once upon a time that all the feelings would go but I am still in love with him." Ginny said and put her head up.

"Mmm… Ok." Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry please you can't say anything, please." Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny, I don't know Ron is my best mate."

"He's not going to tell." A person said walking out of the darken corner to reveal himself.

"Shit." Harry said and covered his manhood, as Draco walked towards the both of them.

"What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry said in a bitter voice.

"I came to watch the show." Draco said in a sly voice.

"What how did you know" Ginny said.

"Yea good old Dean told me." Draco said. "Did you fuck him too and tell him about us?" Draco snapped. "Do you tell everyone you fuck our business?"

"No, only Dean and Harry." Ginny said crying.

"See this is why I don't like your pure blood family cause your all blabber mouths that can't keep you FUCKING mouth shut. You were a mistake." Draco yelled. "You fucking slut." Draco spat.

"Hey, don't speak to her like that otherwise its see you next Tuesday." Harry spoke up.

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked.

"Yes"

"Well I advise you next time to keep your dick in your pants." Draco said.

After all this had happened, Draco left the room with Blaise and Snape following him.

"Good show..." Blaise said.

"Great show... if only it weren't them…" Draco sighed and Snape just walked off keeping the front of his robe closed, but not tight.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, Ron was telling the boys when, where and who. All the while, Hermione was glaring at Harry, and Ginny smiling sadly, yet sexily.

"Neville, tonight 7 p.mer, Room of Requirement, Susan Bones, Dean, tonight midnight, Astronomy Tower, Professor Sinistra." Ron said looking disgusted and making the boys feel the same. "Seamus, how does 3 pm fit you? Good? Bad? Too sad, you're out at the Quidditch Field, and you have Katie Bell! Ding, ding!" He said like an announcer. "And Harry, you have a 5:30 appointment at the second floor toilets, Myrtles toilets, but you'll be with Colin Creevey!"

"I ain't screwing no guys, dude, _'specially _not him…" Harry says suddenly. "Not unless I can choose…" He said jokingly, at least that's what everyone thought…

* * *

"Don't kill her, or me, but, she's not, wasn't, isn't…" Harry tells Ron as they walked down to Hogsmeade.

"Damn it, she's my baby sister… but I suppose it had to have happened sooner or later, I mean, she is pretty good looking…"

"Sooner…" Harry breathes, while Ron sighs and glances at him.

* * *

**A/N are you enjoying our story? tell us, feed back is good for the soul, and we enjoy seeing what people have to say. anything you would like to see happen? well, review, and you get FREE good karma all day long! Thank you to our reviewers!**


	4. I need you too!

**Title: Services**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Rating: MA**

**Summary: Picture this, a noticeboard, and in the middle, there is a stack of business cards. Anyone can take one of these cards, except for those under 15, and over 60 years of age, because they are either too young, or too old to have sex.**

Harry and Ron walked towards the Three Broomsticks. Together they order a butterbeer each, and went to find a seat. One problem coming to Hogsmeade on the weekends was that everyone else was there too.

They spotted a table with one person sitting alone, their face hidden by a book. "May we sit here?" Ron asked.

"Sure…" The person mumbled, so Harry and Ron sat at the table. For a few minutes, they sat in an awkward silence. The person puts down their book, Harry and Ron gasp.

"Hermione! Haven't seen you for a while, how are you?" Ron says cheerfully, "We should hang out sometime, like the old days…" He reminisces.

"Well you see Ron, I would, but Harry seems awful busy most of the time… Always with a different girl…" Hermione says coolly.

"I'm not busy all the time 'Mione…" Harry sighs.

"Whatever! Don't call me that!" Hermione snaps.

"I might just go… Get another butterbeer!" Ron says.

"You're not even done with that one…" Harry says making a face.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Ron smiles widely and rushes off.

"I'm sorry…" Harry says.

"For what? I told you, you can do what you want! Or should I say whoever you want?" Hermione sneers.

"For being an ass. Like you said, I'm always busy… I should be spending time with my friends… as in; I should spend time with _you_ Hermione." Harry tries to smile; Ron walks over, sees that Harry and Hermione aren't screaming, turns around and walks off.

"Why would you wanna spend time with me? I'm boring Harry…" Hermione sighs.

"You're not boring! You can teach me spells, like one's to hurt people in a way that's funny!"

"Is that all I'm good for? Teaching you spells?" Hermione's mood changes, "I'm not a teacher!"

"I'm not saying you are! You help me, like any friend! That's what you are! A friend!" Harry snarls at her.

"Real friendly aren't I Harry…" Hermione smiles patting his cheek softly, "Real _friendly_." She shouts and slaps him.

"Shit!" Ron yells across the room. "Harry, are you okay mate?"

"Fuckin' fine…" Harry groans tenderly touching his cheek.

"Yep, you're _fucking_ fine, aren't you Harry… Literally." Hermione sneers, tears forming in the corners of her beautiful brown eyes, she stalks off, slamming the door behind her.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you two there! She can be a bloody two face bitch when she wants to be." Ron said defending Harry's honour.

"No she's not, I got to go." Harry said getting up from the chair and walking out of the three broomsticks leaving Ron by himself.

* * *

Harry walked back up to the school in desperate need to find Hermione, he wanted to apologise to her once again. He didn't want this to be like they way it is; in fact he wanted to be completely the opposite. He hated being her enemy; he wanted to be her friend again. Or that's what he thought. Ever since he returned back to school for his sixth year all he could think about was Hermione, and ever since he returned Harry and Hermione have been fighting like cats and dogs. Harry reached the castle, he walked though all the halls and corridors to Gryffindor tower. He uttered the password to the fat lady.

"Sour lemons." He walked in and which didn't surprise him the common room was completely bare; except for Hermione working quietly in the corner.

"We need to talk." Harry said walking over to her. Yet there was know answer. "Fine I'll talk." While Hermione kept on working. "What has gotten into you? I mean you me and Ron were best friends and now I hardly get to spent time with you anymore and when we do spend time together, we end up fighting, and hitting each other, well no that's not correct that was just today." Harry giggled. Yet there was still no response from Hermione. "I hate us fighting all the time. Can't we just start over new?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione said and kept on working.

"Why?" Harry said and sat down next to her, trying not to get to close in case she hit him again.

"Because _too_ much has happened." Hermione said looking Harry in the eye.

"But we can work though it; we always have." Harry said. He felt like a whole part of him was cut out of himself. Like something was missing, like something wasn't there!

"You have no idea do you?" Hermione asked tears welling in her eyes. And Harry just looked at her somehow he felt her pain.

"I wrote to you while you were at Ron's on the holidays, you didn't write back, you haven't spoken to me about my parents, how I feel on the situation…" Hermione said letting one tear slid down her face.

"What situation?" Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"Yea, there're dead Harry. Did you read any letters of mine, what so ever?" Hermione cried. Yet Harry couldn't find any words in his mind to talk. "I have to go." Hermione said gathering up her books and walked off to the girls dormitories.

"_Well at least we didn't yell at each other." _Harry said to himself.Harry sat in that same spot until his best mate walked into the common room which was after a few hundred Gryffindor's came in before him. Ron came over to Harry.

"You ok mate? You cheek looks like an apple… Only it's not the shape of and apple… only the colour..." Ron said with a confusing face as if he just confused himself. "So truly it's not like an apple at all."

"Great." Harry said.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked.

"No I am fine." Harry said, picking himself up.

"Good, because I replaced Colin Creevey, with a 5th year her name is…" Ron said looking at his folder. "Carly Hind. Remember you have to be careful with 5th years, remember our rule, _you can't have sex with 5th year virgins._" Ron said.

"Yea, I know. When am I on?"

"7pm same time as Neville, although you're in class room 476, that's on the third floor."

"Yea I know Ron." Harry said. "Where is Seamus?"

"On a job, then he is taking your job at 5:30pm with Colin." Ron said very serious.

"Sick." Harry said with disgust on his face. "Seamus is pretty good friends with Hermione now isn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yea I guess. Why?"

"No reason. Look sorry Ron I have to run k, I'll see you later." Harry said walking off to the boys dormitories.

"That's the second time today that you have done that." Ron yelled after him making a few heads turns in the room to look at Ron.

* * *

Harry made it up to his room and ran in, close the door behind him. He scurried to his bed, kneeled down and pulled out a wooden box. He got up and spread himself on his bed. He opens the box showing all the letters Hermione had sent him over the holidays that he kindly neglected and hadn't touched. He opened the first one she sent.

_Dear Harry._

_How are you, hows your holidays been, mine have been great, although Crockshangs has scratched me a few times he has been a bad boy. How are Mr and Mrs Weasley, I hope Ron isn't eating them out of house and home. Oh my goodness guess what? Mum and Dad are taking me to see my grandma, Grandma Rosy I call her. I can't wait she is on the other side of London it will be a long drive but it would be worth it cause I haven't scene her since I was seven anyway I have to go and help dad pack the car bye for now._

_Lots of love _

_Hermione._

Harry read all the letters that Hermione had sent him, and then he came across the one he truly wanted to read.

_Dear Harry._

_Something horrible has happened Mum and Dad has been in an accident. They were in a car crash, the driver hit them on the left side Dad was killed instantly, Mum on the other hand was pined in the car for an hour and a half she died on her way to hospital. They were on there way to pick me up from Grandma Rosy's they just went around the corner to get petrol for the car trip home and get some food, and next thing I new the cops were at our door telling us that they died. Grandma Rosy didn't take it to well, she had a heart attack as soon as the words came out "Mr and Mrs Granger died this afternoon" she is now in hospital herself but the doctors say that she will make a full recovery. Harry I am so scared, can you please come a stay with me at my grandma's for the last few weeks of the holidays, I can't deal with being on my own at the moment. She lives a 54 Keperra St, East London 4089. _

_Hermione._

Harry rolled over on his back and looked up at the top curtain that lay on his bed, tears forming in his eyes. _"How could I be so stupid?" _Harry thought. _"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry. Why didn't I read the fucking letters? How could I not know?" _Harry laid there letting tears roll down his face. He heard the door open.

"Oi dude have you been crying?" Seamus asked.

"No what are you talking about?" Harry lied, while whipping his cheeks.

"Good, cause dude that's not cool. Now I have to go and do your business I'm going to be late. Actually I am late oh… and by the way Katie's a fox." Seamus said, while grabbing some condoms out of his trunk and changing into a clean shirt. "Cya mate have a good one with Carly, she is my little sisters bestie so be gentle." Seamus said giving Harry a wink. Seamus was in and out before Harry could ask him about Hermione.

Harry looked at his watch, it was 5:45pm Seamus was late. And he better get down to dinner but he wasn't hungry. So he decided to go down to the common room to find Hermione.

He looked around down there and she wasn't in sight. Harry spotted Ginny in the corner flirting with a 5th year boy and walked over to her.

"Ginny." Harry got her attention.

"What?" Ginny said looking up at him.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked. Ginny rolled her eyes a walked up to Harry and gave him a sexy hug and whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing tonight?" She said in a sexy voice.

"I have a job." Harry said.

"Aww… but I am horny…" Ginny said in a baby voice which turned Harry off.

"You know you have to go to Ron to make appointments; otherwise it's not professional." Harry said stiffly, he felt really uncomfortable. "Look have you scene Hermione?" Harry said and changed the subject.

"No and yes." Ginny said.

"What is that meant to mean." Harry was confused.

"It means I'll tell you if you will have sex with me." Ginny said bitting her lip.

"What?"

"Have sex with me and I'll tell you." Ginny progressed.

"You want me to have sex with you now?" Harry confirmed.

"Yes. Then I'll tell you." Ginny said.

"Ok. RON." Harry yelled across the room.

"What are you doing?" Ginny whispered as her brother walked towards them.

"You have to be rostered on." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, Ginny, what's up?" Ron asked.

"Put down in the appointment folder, for me 6:00pm… no 5: 50pm Gryffindor tower girls bath room, Ginny Weasley." Harry said very serious.

"What?" Ron's face was going red.

"You heard me Ron; this is strictly business; you see your little sister was too embarrassed to come to you." Harry said.

"Aww… Gin you don't have to be embarrassed, you can come to me for anything you know that right." Ron said putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder, while Ginny was glaring at Harry. Ron wrote the appointment down in his folder and walked away.

"Ok let's do this but it has to be fast because I have a job in like an hour and I wanna talk to Hermione before then." Harry said walking Ginny over to the girls' bathroom.

"Fine with me." Ginny said with a smile. As they walked in, they found a cubicle hopped inside it and locked it.

Harry pulled out a condom while Ginny sucked on his neck trying to make him aroused, it didn't work. Ginny pulled down his pants and stroked his penis and he became instantly hard. Harry's reaction was like a rocket flying into out of space. He lifted Ginny up onto the back of the toilet seat. Spread her legs with increase force, pulled down her knickers, put on his condom and pushed hard into Ginny, causing Ginny to let out the loudest moan he has ever heard.

"Faster…." Breath. "Harder…" Breath. "Faster." Breath. "Harder." Ginny said breathless. Harry let out a moan while sweat was pouring of his face. Tongues down each others throats and hands going every where, Ginny let out her last and final moan releasing her orgasm. Both bodies relaxed and pulled apart from one another and got dressed. Both Harry and Ginny walked out of the cubical to properly talk.

"Now tell me where is Hermione?" Harry said trying to catch his breath.

"She is up in her room." Ginny said while fixing herself up in the mirror, then adding. "I think."

"What do you mean _I think?_" Harry asked.

"Well her curtains are closed, so I don't know if it is her, but every now and then a few sobs comes out, so guess it is her. That what I mean yes or no that I have seen her." Ginny said.

"Why do you guess it is her if there are sobs that are coming out of the bed?" Harry asked.

"Cause she normally wakes me and Lavender up all the time crying." Ginny said pulling her hair back.

"So she cries a lot?" Harry asked.

"Yea." Ginny answered, while Harry looked away. "If you ask me, she just needs a good banging." Ginny said while getting Harry's attention again.

"Ginny do you always have to think about sex? Hermione is not like that." Harry said with little be of a whinge.

"I am just saying; hey is there anyway that friends can get there friends appointments, you know as a surprise?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

"No, it is strictly forbidden." Harry said. "Look, can you take me up to see her?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Cause Dean got caught last night in the girls dormitories walking back to the boys, so McGonagall has put a spell to alert her when and if a boy goes up there and the girl that helps him will get detention in the forbidden forest for a month and I don't want to be that person." Ginny said crossing her arms and shacking her head.

"Well will you go up and get Hermione for me?" Harry asked. Ginny stood there for a moment.

"That I can do." She said and they both walked out of the bathroom and back into the common room with about fifty eyes on them. Ginny quickly walked up the girls' stair while Harry waited at the foot of them. Ron came over to Harry and stood beside him for a moment.

"Harry, you know everyone heard what you guys just did in there." Ron said while smiling and looking away as if he wasn't talking or interacting with Harry.

"Yea, I know." Harry said looking at nothing and doing the same thing.

Ginny came down the stairs.

"She told me to give you this." Ginny said giving Harry a piece of paper before walking up the stair case. Harry unfolded the piece of paper it read.

_Harry._

_I know you know now; otherwise you wouldn't be looking for me. Just leave me alone, you don't care about me and if you did, it wouldn't have taken this long for you work out what was wrong with me, I and you still don't know all of it. Ok? So don't give me this bullshit about you caring about me._

_Hermione._

Harry folded the piece of paper over again.

"What did it say?" Ron asked.

"It says I'm a jerk." Harry said as he walked away. "I have to get ready for my job." He continued as he walked up the boys' stair case.

"That's the third time today Harry, which you walked away from me, I need you too you know." Ron yelled after him, making everyone turn there heads and look at Ron in a shifty manner.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Harry opened the classroom door and walked in. It was 6:55pm; he had five minutes to get set up. He is normally earlier than this, but he spent every moment before coming tonight reading over every single letter that Hermione has ever giving him. Harry laid out a red material over the big teachers' desk and put candles around making the room a little light and romantic. The door opened and revealed his client for the night. She was way smaller than Ginny was; she had hardly grown out of her childhood body. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and dimples. She was wearing plain clothes jeans a blue jumper.

"Hello." Carly said.

"Hi." Harry said waving his hand. She walked up to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Harry stepped backwards. "Sorry, if it's ok with you I have to ask you a few questions before we start."

"Yea, that's fine." Carly said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Are you a virgin?" Harry asked.

"No." Carly said with a bit of a shiver.

"No?" Harry questioned her answer.

"Not exactly." Carly said. "I have had sex, but only once."

"Ok." Harry said. "And you partner?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" She said shyly.

"Just to confirm the truth." Harry said.

"Kevin fuller! There you happy?" She said.

"Completely;" Harry said and pulled her into a passionate kiss and she pulled away.

"Ron said that your services you can also help a client with a sexual problem, right?" Carly asked while keeping her distance from Harry.

"Yes, that is correct. What do you need help with?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know Kevin? Well as I just told you we have had sex, when we did it he really hurt me, and I told him to stop. He did, but after he told me that it was horrible for him and that next time better be better." Carly said.

"What a jerk." Harry proclaimed.

"No he is not a jerk, I love him and I want to pleasure him without him hurting me."

"Well you can give him head, or hand or something you don't have to have sex." Harry assured her.

"Yea I do. I don't want him to think that I am a sissy, I am just afraid of it hurting again." She said.

"You do know that it is wrong for someone pressuring you to have sex right?" Harry asked.

"Yea I do, he is not pressuring me, I really wanna have sex with him but I am just afraid of the pain."

"Well there is one way to find out." Harry said with a smirk on his face and kissed her again. "Are you sure you want to do this though?"

"Course otherwise I wouldn't of asked for you services" Carly said.

Harry laid her on the table and put her head on a pillow. He placed little kisses on her neck just to get her started. He stroked her arm and worked his way up to her jumpers' zipper; he pulled it down and revealed a white singlet top with lace on the top. He reached under that top and pulled bother items of clothing off at the same time. Carly was enjoying herself her hands wondered Harry's body, while Harry took off his own shirt. Harry cupped Carly's double A boobs as if they were a C cup. He reached around to her back and undid her bra revealing her small boobs. He planted wet kissed on her breasts, she let out a moan. This told Harry that he could go to the next step. He reached down to her jeans and undid them. She wiggled her way out of them to help Harry. She quickly responded and reached down to Harry's black jeans she undid them and pulled then down with her feet leaving Harry in only his jocks.

Harry put his hand in the middle of her breasts and moved his hand down slowly until he reached her pink lace panties. He pulled them down leaving Carly in the nude; Carly did the same to Harry leaving him in the nude too. Harry slowly kissed Carly, to distract her any pain that he might cause her. He slowly pushed in one finger of his, while she pulled back for his kiss.

"You, Ok?" Harry asked. Carly just nodded.

Harry pulled his finger in and out for a moment until she became wet enough for him to enter. He pulled his finger out for the last time. He kissed her passionately while putting on his protection.

"Ready." Harry asked she nodded. "Relax." Harry whispered in her ear.

Harry pushed into her slowly and gently. Carly broke away from his gaze and held onto him tight. Harry pulled out a little, and then pushed back in. He did this for a few moments until he heard a pleasurable moan coming from his client. Carly spread her legs further apart so Harry could gain more access. Harry penetrated her all the way in and pick up his speed a little. In and out he thrust and thus Carly had achieved her first orgasm.

Harry walked Carly to the door; she placed a kiss upon Harry's cheek.

"Thanks Harry." She uttered in his ear and walked off.

* * *

Harry walked into his room that he shared with his work mates, after having his late dinner in the kitchen. He propped himself on his bed.

"Good Harry, your back, now before Dean goes off and does his job I have something to discuss with you all… well actually it is a proposition I would like to make." Ron beckoned for all the boys to crowd around. They did so sitting on the end of Harry's bed and on the trunk at the end of Harry's bed while Harry lay on his back listening to Ron's voice.

"What's this all about?" Seamus asked.

"Well lately I have been getting a lot of proposals, wanting our services. In other words our business is a hit. Now between all of you, we have shagged about 85 of the students allowing…" Ron was cut off.

"Allowing?" Neville was confused.

"Yes allowing." Ron continued, but Neville just had a confused look on his face. "Oh come on Neville, don't tell me you don't know what that means?" Ron asked and Neville just shrugged. "Oh my… ok Neville the age limit is only 5th years and above and you have to be younger than 60 years. Do… you… understand… now?" Ron spaced out his words.

"You didn't tell me that." Neville said.

"What do you mean I haven't told you that, but of course I have." Ron said his ears getting red.

"Well, I haven't been following them." Neville said.

"What." Ron said while all the boys were now completely listening.

"Well I thought that we just… well you know with anyone that wants to I have even… well you know with a 2nd year and… and… Professor McGonagall." Neville said looking to the ground. "I didn't know I swear."

Ron put his hand on his head, and then looked back up to Neville. "What? Professor McGonagall?" Ron said with disgust and disbelief.

"Ok you got me there I haven't done it with Professor McGonagall, but I have done it with the under our under age policy though." Neville said.

"How the bloody hell could you? They have to get past me first. I make the appointments." Ron started to raise his voice he was in utter disbelief that someone could be so stupid.

"They do?" Neville said screwing up his face.

"Yes!" Ron said calming down.

"Honestly Ron I didn't know. It won't happen again."

"It's ok no harm done, I think?" Ron said rubbing his head he was getting a headache. "Ok, as I was saying our business is hitting the roof, and I have a lot more clients for you guys. Which brings me to my next point how would you like to work during the week as well?" Ron asked.

"No!" Harry said out straight away.

"Well Harry it is either being swamped on the weekends or doing it during the week as well. And you all have to be in on it as well otherwise it wont work" Ron said.

"Harry I don't want to be swamped on the weekends I like my weekends." Dean said.

"Whatever." Harry said.

"Ok well then it is settled." Ron said happily. "Oh and there is a new rule."

"What another one I am trying to remember the others you just told me." Neville complained.

"It's ok Neville I'll right them down for you, so you can remember ok? The new rule is that you can't have sex with the same client more than once otherwise they get too attached, and I'll assign them to a different employee and once they work threw the four of you then they start over again. Did you get all that." Ron said looking at Harry.

"Yep!" Neville and Dean said while getting a nod for Seamus.

"Is that clear Harry?" Ron said in a quiet voice.

"Crystal." Harry said. He new exactly what Ron was talking about, Ron's little sister. The boys broke apart leaving Harry to his bed. He closed his curtains got dressed into his P.J's and hopped into bed. He laid awake in his bed he heard Dean leave waking up Ron again.

"DEAN." Ron yelled waking up the other boys, this cause Harry to giggle himself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry it took so long, we had writers block and school just started again so yer. What do u think about this chapter?? Please review pleeeaasse. **


End file.
